A scroll compressor is a certain type of compressor that is used to compress refrigerant for such applications as refrigeration, air conditioning, industrial cooling and freezer applications, and/or other applications where compressed fluid may be used. Such prior scroll compressors are known, for example, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,530 to Hasemann; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,551, to Kammhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,070 to Kammhoff et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,046 to Kammhoff et al., all of which are assigned to a Bitzer entity closely related to the present assignee. As the present disclosure pertains to improvements that can be implemented in these or other scroll compressor designs, the entire disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,530; 7,112,046; 6,814,551; and 6,960,070 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As is exemplified by these patents, scroll compressors conventionally include an outer housing having a scroll compressor contained therein. A scroll compressor includes first and second scroll compressor members. A first compressor member is typically arranged stationary and fixed in the outer housing. A second scroll compressor member is moveable relative to the first scroll compressor member in order to compress refrigerant between respective scroll ribs which rise above the respective bases and engage in one another. Conventionally the moveable scroll compressor member is driven about an orbital path about a central axis for the purposes of compressing refrigerant. An appropriate drive unit, typically an electric motor, is provided usually within the same housing to drive the movable scroll member.
Scroll compressors conventionally include a protection module and a power connector which are typically contained within the control box mounted to the outside of the scroll compressor housing. An electrician will typically couple control leads to the protection module and will also separately couple electrical power leads to a power connector. While this typically works well, electrician error can lead to improper electrical coupling of various leads to the scroll compressor electrical devices. If the leads are incorrectly installed, it can cause damage to the scroll compressor. For example, if the scroll compressor is hooked up incorrectly and caused to run in reverse, a vacuum condition is created between the scroll compressor bodies which can cause the scroll compressor bodies to be urged toward one another.
The present invention is directed toward reducing the propensity for error in the installation and electrical coupling of such scroll compressors.